Together Again
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: This is how I saw Doug and Carol reunited.....This is an old story that I fixed and am reposting.I wrote it about a year ago.
1. Chapter 1:Doug's Decison

This story takes place around Loose Ends and Such Sweet Sorrow. Carter never battled drug addiction. Instead he got support from Kerry Weaver and their friendship blossomed into love. They are now newlyweds (I know the idea of Kerry and Carter together is appalling to some ER fans but I love the idea of them as a couple. They are two lost souls that I think should be together! So sorry if I've grossed anyone out but don't worry this fic doesn't really have much Kerry and Carter romance in it.) Mark and Elizabeth are dating.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.( I wish Carter was mine! :) tee hee) They belong to Warner Bros.  
  
  
  
Summery :This story is the way I think Doug and Carol should have been reunited!!  
  
  
  
Together Again   
Chapter 1: Doug's Decision   
  
  
Doug Ross sat on the sofa in his living room. He looked across the room and a picture sitting on his mantel caught his eye. A beautiful woman with long dark curls smiled back at him from the picture. He got up walked across the room and removed the picture from its resting place upon the mantel. He sat down. He glided his finger across the picture. " Carol" he whispered. He missed her terribly. His mind went back to some of the memories he had shared with Carol. He remembered being stuck in the elevator with her and his patient Sophie during the benzene spill in the ER. He had tried to pry the doors open with his body. Carol got scared "Doug what if the elevator moves?" He had said "Well then you won't have to worry about commitment." He never admitted to Carol how scared he had really been. Carol had put her ass on the line for him a number of times. She helped him detox little Josh McNeal and she had helped him get a drug administrating machine for Ricky Abbott through her clinic.   
  
One memory stuck in his head. It was night he said goodbye. It was the night Ricky Abbott died. There was a horrible school bus crash with many critical children. He had wanted to go to the scene but Kerry had told him to go home. So he went on his own and Jeanie had insisted on going with him. They roads were icy and he lost control of his car. Jeanie was badly hurt and he had a bad head lac that needed sutures. While Carol was suturing his cut he told her he planned to go to Seattle. "Go with me" he said softly. Carol said she had to think about it. Later that night she told him she couldn't go that her life was in Chicago. She asked him to stay. She broke down in tears and said "I don't want to wake up alone tomorrow." They shared their last kiss and Carol watched him walk out of the ER and her life.  
  
Doug brushed a few tears away. He heard from Carol a few months after he left. She called him to tell him she was pregnant. Doug wanted to fly back to be with her, but she had insisted he stay there. He talked to her a few times after that. Then on Thanksgiving day 1999 Carol called to tell him she had two beautiful baby girls that his first daughter Tess was delivered in the ER by Kerry and that baby number two Kate was delivered by c section up in OB. He had two little girls. He wished he had been there for their birth but he was glad Carol wasn't alone that Mark and Kerry had been there for her.  
  
Carol had sent Doug pictures of the girls every month so he could see how big they were getting. Tess and Kate were almost six months old now. He had missed out on six months of his daughters lives and almost a year of Carol's life. Carol was the only woman he ever really loved and he was miserable with out her. He needed to be with her. He needed to be a father to his girls. He set the picture down on the coffee table and picked up the phone and made a call to Chicago. The next call he made was to the airport. He went to his bedroom and packed his bags. He locked up his house and headed for the airport.  
  
Doug had been waiting at the airport for an hour when the finally announced his flight. "Flight 604 to Chicago boarding at gate 29. Doug headed for gate 29. He handed the flight attendant his ticket. She smiled "Are you going to Chicago for a vacation?" she asked. He smiled " No I'm going home." He replied. He made his way to the plane. He took a seat by the window. He smiled. "I'm going home." He whispered.  
  
  
Together Again ....Chapter 2: I Hate My Life....Carol' is having a bad day....coming soon 


	2. Chapter 2:Carol's Bad Day

This story takes place around Loose Ends and Such Sweet Sorrow. Carter never battled drug addiction. Instead he got support from Kerry Weaver and their friendship blossomed into love. They are now newlyweds (I know the idea of Kerry and Carter together is appalling to some ER fans but I love the idea of them as a couple. They are two lost souls that I think should be together! So sorry if I've grossed anyone out but don't worry this fic doesn't really have much Kerry and Carter romance in it.) Mark and Elizabeth are dating.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.( I wish Carter was mine! :) tee hee) They belong to Warner Bros.  
  
  
  
Summery :This story is the way I think Doug and Carol should have been reunited!!  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 2: Carol's Bad Day  
  
  
Carol Hathaway yawned as she approached the admit desk. Luka walks up to Carol. He smiles" The girls not sleeping?" She laughed " Sleep that's a joke they're both teething" "I just dropped them off at daycare and what do they do fall asleep!" Luka laughed. Lydia walked up to him "Dr. Kovac the labs on Mrs. Bing are back. "Thank you Lydia" He replied. " I'll see you later Carol." He takes the chart from Lydia and heads to exam room 3.  
  
Things were going all wrong for Carol. A young woman Sheila O'Brien with end stage cancer came into the ER she was a DNR but when she stopped breathing she grabbed Luka and asked him to help her recisate her because her two young daughters hadn't said their good-byes to their dying mother. Kerry walked in "What are you doing" she asked. Luka was furious because Carol neglected to tell her the woman was Kerry's patient. Carol tried to explain to Kerry the she just wanted the woman's daughters to have the chance to say good bye to their mother. Kerry sighed "If she codes again I don't want either of you to touch her." Carol and Luka nodded. Kerry left the room. Carol tried to apologize to Luka but he stripped of f his gloves and left the room.  
  
It seemed like Carol just couldn't get a break she had let an IV run dry and Kerry was the one to discover it. She walked over to Carol. "Your patient in exam 3 needs a new IV. Carol "She sighed "Ok Kerry I'm on it." Kerry followed her into the room. "Is there something bothering you?" "I'm fine." She replied. "Are you sure" she asked. Carol was getting aggravated. "Kerry if you have a problem with me why don't you go on and say it." Kerry was stunned. "Carol calm down don't get so offensive I'm just asking what's going on." She sighed. " You really want to know what's going on. I'm taking care of ten patients, I have two babies up in daycare, and you're constantly on my back!" Kerry sighs. "Well Carol stay on top of things and I won't bother you again." She leaves the room.   
  
As soon as Kerry was gone Carol burst into tears. She wished Doug was there with her. She missed him. She was tired of being alone. Especially when most of her friends were couples. Elizabeth had Mark, Cleo had Peter, even Kerry had someone her and Carter had gotten married a few months ago. She sighed why did she have to be alone. She knew Luka liked her but she knew she could never be with anyone else. She loved Doug. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't love him. She sighed and wiped her tear stained face she knew she had to get back to work before Kerry came back to yell some more.  
  
Later that day Kerry saw Carol in the supply room. She knew she had come down pretty hard on her so she walked over to her. " How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm okay" she replied. Kerry nodded. "I'm sorry I came down so hard on you, but I depend on you." Carol looks at her. "No you were right I need to be more on top of things." She said softly. " Carol you're the best nurse in the ER but something is going on with you is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. "I just need some time to figure some things out." Kerry looks at Carol with concern. "Carol I've known you for five years I know something is wrong." She sighs "Kerry I hate my life, I mean I love my job and I love my girls." Tears splashed down Carol's face. " I , I got to go." She makes her way past Kerry and runs to the lounge. She sat down and even more tears splash down her face.  
  
Kerry followed Carol to the lounge. She sits beside her. She rubs her back. " Carol you're not alone you have a lot of friends here." She nodded "I know but," she stops and Kerry finishes " but we're not Doug." She nods. "I love him Kerry. I can't remember a time when I didn't love him." She looks her. "Kerry do you believe we have soul mates?" Kerry smiles "Yes and I knew I found mine when I married John." she replied. "Doug is my soul mate." Carol says softly. I've been in love with him since I was 23 years old, he's everything to me, I feel complete when I'm with him and I feel empty when we're apart, he's the father of my children, and I know he's my soul mate."  
  
Kerry looked at her and she knew she made the right decision when she hired a new peds attending to work along side Cleo. " Carol does Doug know you feel this way?" she a asked. "No I never told him because I was afraid he would just be coming back for the girls, but ,now I wish I had." I want Doug the girls and I to be a family." Carol replied. "Well , I think you need to tell him how you feel" she told her. " What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore, what if he's moved on?" She replied. " You won't know until you talk to him" Kerry replied. Carol hugged her "Thank you Kerry for listening and letting me vent."  
  
Kerry hugged her back. "That's what friends are for." She gets up " I have to get back to work but if you need anything or you need to talk you know where to find me." Carol nodded "Ok Thank you Kerry." She gives Carol's shoulder a comforting squeeze and leaves the lounge. Carol sat there thinking about Doug and what she was going to say to him. She just hoped she wasn't too late that Doug hadn't moved on and found someone new. She sighs and says " I love you Doug Ross I hope you still love me.  
  
  
Together Again....Chapter 3: He's Back....Doug Returns to County General...Coming Soon 


	3. Chapter 3:He's Back

This story takes place around Loose Ends and Such Sweet Sorrow. Carter never battled drug addiction. Instead he got support from Kerry Weaver and their friendship blossomed into love. They are now newlyweds (I know the idea of Kerry and Carter together is appalling to some ER fans but I love the idea of them as a couple. They are two lost souls that I think should be together! So sorry if I've grossed anyone out but don't worry this fic doesn't really have much Kerry and Carter romance in it.) Mark and Elizabeth are dating.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.( I wish Carter was mine! :) tee hee) They belong to Warner Bros.  
  
  
Summery :This story is the way I think Doug and Carol should have been reunited!!  
  
  
  
Together Again  
Chapter 3: He's Back  
  
  
Doug was sitting back sipping on a Coke when the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom. She said "We will be landing at O'Hare Airport in Chicago in ten minutes so please return your seats to the upright position and buckle your seat belts.  
  
Twenty minutes later Doug went to the baggage claim and retrieved his bags. He went outside and hailed a cab. He checked himself into the Drake Hotel and he now stood outside the County General ER. He let out a breathe and put his hand on the door handle. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. He looked around. He noticed a few things had changed. There was a few new faces and some old ones were gone. He spotted someone familiar kicking the pop machine in the waiting area. He walks over " I found that tapping it in just the right spot works" Doug taps the machine sending a can of coke out. Carter turns to say thank you and gets a big surprise. "Doug what are you doing here?" he asked. " I'm working here again" he replied. "Really that's great!" he pops open his can of soda and that 's when Doug noticed the silver wedding band on Carter's finger. " Carter when did you get married?" Carter smiled "A few months ago." Doug smiled "So who's the Mrs. Do I know her?" Carter was about to answer when Kerry approached them. " Hey Doug you made it." He nodded" Kerry I just want to thank you again for giving me another chance" She smiles" Your welcome" she replied. He looked at her "Did you know Carter got married?" he asked. Kerry smiles she shows himher ring and says "Yes" Doug smiles "Wow you two I never would have thought you two would be together." He hugs her and tells them both congratulations.   
  
Kerry shows Doug around the ER so she can introduce him to everyone. They go into an exam room one where Cleo is examing a five year old with an ear ache. Kerry smiles "Doug this is Cleo Finch she's also a peds attending and Cleo this is Doug Ross he'll be an attending along side you. Cleo and Doug shake hands and say "Nice to meet you."   
They move on to the suture room where Abby was suturing a hand lac. "Doug I want you to meet Abby Lockhart third year medical student." Doug smiles "Hi Abby I'm Doug Ross the new peds attending." Abby blushed a little. "Are you Carol's Doug?" He nodded " Yes that would be me" She smiles "I was with Carol when Kate was born I was her OB nurse." He looked at her "I thought you were a med student?" She nodded "I am but I was a nurse and sometimes I take a few shifts up in OB" Kerry tapped his shoulder "Come on Doug there's a few more people I want you to meet" He nodded "It was nice meeting you Abby." Abby smiled and said "Same here."  
  
Abby watched him leave the room. She understood why Carol was so crazy about him . He was gorgeous. She sighed and continued her suturing.   
  
Kerry saw Luka standing by the ambulance bay with Malucci. She and Doug walk over there. " Luka, Dave I want you to meet the new attending Doug Ross" As soon as Luka heard that name he became furious. " Doug this is Luka Kovac and Dave Malucci" Kerry told him. Malucci shook his hand "Doug my man you're my hero" Doug laughed and said "Why is that" Malucci grinned " I heard you had a way with the ladies." Doug chuckled. Doug extended his hand to Luka but he just looked at it. " Why are you here haven't you hurt Carol enough" He walks away leaving Kerry, Doug, and Malucci standing there stunned. Just then Mark runs over to them. "Hey Doug how are you" he asked. He smiled "Hey buddy!" "I was great until this Dr. Kovac yelled at me and said I hurt Carol enough that I shouldn't be here." Doug goes on to say "Mark, Carol and my girls is the main reason I'm here. I want to make up for all the mistakes I made."   
  
Mark smiled " That's great Doug. Don't let Luka get to you he just cares alot about Carol." He's the one that found her on the EL in labor and when she passed out he carried her all the way to the ER in the snow." He replied. "Really I didn't know that Carol only told me that Kerry delivered Tess in the ER and that Kate had to be delivered by C section. She also told me she bled out and that because of you she is still able to have more children" He looks at Mark and Kerry. He says "Thank you both for being there for Carol and my girls." Kerry smiles "It was a pleasure helping Carol, but John got mad at me because I kicked him out you should have seen him he was whining and pouting." Doug laughs " I wish I could have seen that."   
  
Doug looks over at the admit desk and that's when he saw her. She still looked beautiful as ever. There she was his Carol all he had to do was walk over there and talk to her tell her he loved her missed her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he just stood there. He was nervous and a little scared. What if she didn't love him anymore what if she moved on with someone new like that Luka guy that seemed very upset about his return. Doug decided if he wanted to know how she felt he needed to ask so he took a deep breathe and slowly walked toward the admit desk.  
  
  
Together Again  
Chapter 4: Reunited...Doug and Carol finally see each other!!...Coming Soon! 


	4. Chapter 4:Reunited

This story takes place around Loose Ends and Such Sweet Sorrow. Carter never battled drug addiction. Instead he got support from Kerry Weaver and their friendship blossomed into love. They are now newlyweds (I know the idea of Kerry and Carter together is appalling to some ER fans but I love the idea of them as a couple. They are two lost souls that I think should be together! So sorry if I've grossed anyone out but don't worry this fic doesn't really have much Kerry and Carter romance in it.) Mark and Elizabeth are dating.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.( I wish Carter was mine! :) tee hee) They belong to Warner Bros.  
  
  
Summery :This story is the way I think Doug and Carol should have been reunited!!  
  
Together Again  
Chapter 4: Reunited  
  
  
  
Doug slowly made his way to the admit desk. Carol was talking to Elizabeth. She had no idea that Doug was standing behind her. He cleared his throat "Hi Carol." Carol spun around to see Doug standing there. "Doug !" "What Are you doing here?" she asked Doug smiled "I work here." He replied "Does Kerry know about this?" she asked "Yes Kerry is the one who gave me my job back." He said Carol gives Doug a hug. "I'm glad you're back." He smiled "Me too"  
  
An hour later Carol and Doug are on the roof. "So how have you been?" He asks Carol sighed "I've been lonely Doug." "You weren't here when Kate and Tess were born, You weren't here when Lucy died." "What wait did you say Lucy died?" he asked stunned. She nodded "Yes it happened on Valentine's day 2000 Lucy was with a phsych patient and he stabbed her and when Carter went to look for her he stabbed him too. Kerry found them. Benton operated on Carter and Ramono and Elizabeth worked on Lucy but she didn't make it." A few tears rolled down her face. "I wish you had been there to put your arms around me and tell me everything would be alright." "I'm here now." He said softly as he puts his arms around her and pulls her into his embrace. " You're here now but how long will it be before you walk out of my life again." She replied Tears continued to splash down her face. He wipes away her tears with his thumb. " I love you Carol and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" " I want to marry you and be a husband to you and a father to my girls.  
  
Carol looked at him. " I love you too and I want to marry you but how can I trust you, how can I be sure you won't hurt me again. He sighed softly " I know I've made alot of mistakes in the past and I've backed away from commitment but I was afraid of being like my father , I thought I was protecting you from a lifetime of unhappiness and pain, but I was wrong and I want to make up for the time we've lost."  
  
She smiled " You could never be like Ray. You're sweet, kind, and caring and that's why I fell in love with you." Doug smiled " Spending almost a year apart from you has made me realize that I would never be my father and I'm ready for a commitment." He kneels down on one knee in front of her. He takes her hand " Carol Hathaway I love you more than life itself I want to spend all my days by your side looking into your beautiful eyes Will You Marry Me?"   
  
Carol sat there she was speechless. It was the proposal she had dreamt of for so long. u Doug Ross Yes I'll marry you." Doug reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little box. He removes a ring from the box and slips it on Carol's finger. Carol says "Doug it's beautiful" He says " It was my mother's she gave it to me and told me to give it to the woman I plan to marry." Carol says "It really is a beautiful ring." Doug says "Not as beautiful as the woman who's wearing it." He leans in a kisses her passionately.   
  
  
Later that day the ER had a party to celebrate Doug's return. Doug and Carol were dancing cheek to cheek to a slow song and when the music stopped Carol whispered "Let's tell them." she said "ok" he replied Doug clears his throat "Everybody Carol and I have an announcement to make" All eyes were on Doug and Carol. "Doug and I are getting married!" Carol said full of happiness. The whole group hollered and hoorayed. Mark smiled "Everyone I'd like to propose a toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Doug Ross may your lives be filled with happiness, love, and friends congratulations!" Everybody cheered and clapped. The music started up again Doug wrapped Carol in his arms and the danced slowly to the music. "I love you Carol" He said softly. "I love you too Doug." She whispered. They share a kiss as they continued to dance in each others arms.   
  
  
Together Again Chapter 5: The Wedding.... Doug and Carol's wedding.......Plus Carol has a special wedding present for Doug. ...Coming Soon.  
Wondering what it is find in chapter 5 coming soon!! 


	5. Chapter 5:The Wedding

This story takes place around Loose Ends and Such Sweet Sorrow. Carter never battled drug addiction. Instead he got support from Kerry Weaver and their friendship blossomed into love. They are now newlyweds (I know the idea of Kerry and Carter together is appalling to some ER fans but I love the idea of them as a couple. They are two lost souls that I think should be together! So sorry if I've grossed anyone out but don't worry this fic doesn't really have much Kerry and Carter romance in it.) Mark and Elizabeth are dating.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.( I wish Carter was mine! :) tee hee) They belong to Warner Bros.  
  
  
Summery :This story is the way I think Doug and Carol should have been reunited!!  
  
Together Again  
Chapter 5: The Wedding  
( few months have passed Carol and Doug 's wedding day is July 4th)  
  
  
Carol and Doug's wedding day was almost here. Carol had been busy planning the wedding. She asked Elizabeth and Abby to be her bridesmaids and she called her old friend Susan Lewis and asked her to be her maid of honor. Susan had been thrilled to hear from Carol and when she told Susan her and Doug were getting married Susan had said "It's about time" both women laughed. Carol even asked if little Susie could be the flower girl. Susan asked Chloe if it would be alright and Chloe said she was touched that she had asked. Carol and Susan talked a little longer then Carol said she had to go but she couldn't wait to see her, little Susie, and Chloe. Susan said she couldn't wait to see everybody too.  
  
  
Carol picked out a gorgeous white gown with a simple veil and for the bridesmaids she picked out stunning baby blue dresses.   
  
  
Doug was busy with his own wedding plans. He asked Mark to be his bestman and he asked Carter, Peter, Malucci, and Luka to be ushers. He was glad he made amends with Luka because he knew Luka's friendship was important to Carol and Luka realized that being with Doug made Carol happy and all he wanted was for her to be happy. Doug asked Peter if Reese could be his ring bearer. Peter said yes. Doug as well as the bestman and ushers would be wearing identical tuxes.  
  
  
The whole ER was abuzz with talk of Doug and Carol's wedding. Carol was happier then she had been in awhile but you sure couldn't tell by looking at her. She walked up to the admit desk to place the chart she had back on the rack. Elizabeth and Kerry were by the desk talking when they noticed her . "Carol are you feeling alright? "Elizabeth asked. Carol sighed " I'm ok I've just been pretty tired lately its all the wedding planning I have to do that's all" Elizabeth nodded "Ok but you should really get some rest" She nodded " I have one last patient to see then I'll take a break." She takes two steps away from admit and passes out.   
  
Elizabeth and Kerry race over to her. "Elizabeth get a gurney" Elizabeth grabs the gurney. Carter spots her "What's going on?" "Carol passed out we may need your help" She replied He nodded" Should I get Doug" "Not yet" She answered. Elizabeth and Carter head back over to Carol. Carter helps Elizabeth lift her onto the gurney. The three doctors roll her into exam room 3. Elizabeth draws her blood. "I'll run it up to the lab maybe if they see the chief bringing it up we'll get the results faster. Kerry tells them She leaves. Carter was examining Carol when she starts to come to. She sees him. "Carter what happened?" She asked "You passed out." He tells her. She tries to get up. Carter gently pushes her back down. "Just let finish checking you out." She sighs. "I feel better now" she tells him. " That's good but you don't want to be sick for your wedding do you?" She sighs "Ok fine"  
  
Half an hour later Kerry and Elizabeth return with Carol's results. Kerry smiles "How's the patient Carter?" Carter smiled " Stubborn" She walks over to her. "Carol we found out why you were so tired and passed out." She sits up "Well what is it" She asked. "Carol you're pregnant." She replied. She fell back on the bed she didn't know how she should feel. Tess and Kate were only 8 months old could she and Doug handle another baby or worse yet what if its twins again. Tears splashed down Carol's face. She looked at her three friends "What am I going to do?" Carter was the first to say something. "You know what I bet Doug will be thrilled because he didn't get to be here when you were pregnant with the girls and he'll get to be here for this one." Elizabeth nodded "Carter's right he'll be happy." Carol reaches for a tissue she wipes her face. "Can you guys help me with something?" They nod. "Sure" The trio replied. Carol smiled "I want to tell Doug in an unique way, this is what I want to do." She tells them her plan.  
  
Later that day Carol sees Doug saying goodbye to a patient and her mother. "Doug can you come over here for a minute." She asked. He walks over to her wrapping his arm around her waist. "What is it honey" She looks over at Kerry, Carter, and Elizabeth all three of them had big smiles on their faces. "I know our wedding is still a couple of days away but I want to give you my wedding present now." She hands him a small silver rectangle box with pink and blue ribbon on it. He opened the box he looked in it then he looked at her. Inside the box was a sonogram it had baby Ross written across the top. "Carol are you?" he asked She smiled "Yes Doug I'm pregnant" she told him. His eyes were watery with tears. He hugged her. "Does this mean you're happy?" She asked. He nodded "I've never been happier I have you , the girls, and soon a new baby." Now Carol's eyes were watery with tears "Thank you Doug" She said softly. "No Thank you" he whispered as he kisses her softly.  
  
  
  
July 4th 2000  
  
  
Carol sat in her room getting ready for in a matter of hours she would be Mrs. Doug Ross. She was very nervous. She had a room full of friends trying to help her. Elizabeth , Susan, Chloe, Kerry, Abby, Jeanie, and Rachel were all busy trying to get Carol ready which wasn't easy since she was 2 months pregnant and had to keep making trips to the bathroom. Carol looked down at her stomach. She rubbed it and said " Come on little one calm down for mommy so her and daddy can enjoy their special day." There is a knock at the door there stood Carol's mother Helen holding Kate and Tess. She looked at her mom "Mom please understand I love Doug and I AM marring him." Helen placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweeite I didn't come in here to try and talk you out of it I came up here to tell you how happy I am for you and I love you." She places a small kiss on Carol's cheek. "Thank you mom." She replied softly.   
  
  
Doug was busy getting ready too. He was pacing back and forth. Mark, Carter, Peter, Malucci, and Luka were watching him. "Doug calm down you're making me dizzy" Mark told him. "Mark don't you realize in a few hours I'll be a married man!" he replied "Really I had no idea." he giggled. "Ha ha very funny." He replied.  
  
The wedding was taking place in the beautiful garden at the Carter estate. That was Carter's wedding present to them he had gotten his Gamma to let them use the garden for the wedding. The rolls of chairs were filling up quickly everyone they currently worked with were there a few familiar faces from the past. Anna DelAmieco, Maggie Doyle, and Jerry were all in attendance.   
  
Everyone was finally seated. Doug stood at the front with Mark waiting for his bride. The wedding march begins. Elizabeth and Abby come down first then Susan followed by little Susie throwing rose petals and Reese holding a small pillow. Finally Carol made her way to Doug. They said their vows and are pronounced husband and wife. Doug lifts the veil from Carol's face he whispers "I love you Mrs. Ross" He kisses her passionately.  
  
Doug and Carol Ross dance their first dance as husband and wife to My Everything  
  
You are my everything Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone the only love I'll ever know  
Your spirit pulls me through when nothing else will do  
every night I pray on bended knee that you will always be my everything.  
Now all my hopes and dreams are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel the kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade here's not a thing in life I would ever trade  
for the love you give and won't let go I hope you'll always know  
You are my everything.   
  
As Doug and Carol danced fireworks were going off in the sky above them. "I love you Doug Ross" She whispered. "I love you too Carol Ross" He said softly. They share a passionate kiss as the fireworks continue to go off above them.   
  
  
Together Again :...Chapter 6 : A Christmas Miracle...The birth of Carol and Doug's Baby...Coming Soon. 


	6. Chapter 6:A Christmas Miracle

This story takes place around Loose Ends and Such Sweet Sorrow. Carter never battled drug addiction. Instead he got support from Kerry Weaver and their friendship blossomed into love. They are now newlyweds (I know the idea of Kerry and Carter together is appalling to some ER fans but I love the idea of them as a couple. They are two lost souls that I think should be together! So sorry if I've grossed anyone out but don't worry this fic doesn't really have much Kerry and Carter romance in it.) Mark and Elizabeth are dating.   
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.( I wish Carter was mine! :) tee hee) They belong to Warner Bros.  
  
Summery :This story is the way I think Doug and Carol should have been reunited!!  
Together Again  
Chapter 6: A Christmas Miracle  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve in Chicago. The ER was decorated with lights, tinsel, and mistletoe. There was also a large Christmas tree in the corner near the admit desk. Everyone was filled with Christmas cheer . They were preparing for their Christmas party. Abby, Luka, and Elizabeth were busy setting up the lounge. Abby and Luka were hanging up a banner that said Merry Christmas. "Elizabeth is this straight?" Abby asked. Elizabeth looks at it. "Its perfect." She replied. Lydia and Connie walk in carrying trays of Christmas cookies and brownies they baked them selves. "Wow it looks great in here." Lydia told them. Abby smiled "Thanks." she replied. "Where should we put these?" Connie asked. Luka walks over to them "Here I'll take those." He said with a smile. He takes the trays from Lydia and Connie and sets them on the table. They say "thank you" and walk away.  
  
Later that night the party was in full swing. Malucci was busy trying to get Jing-Mei under the mistletoe. Haleh, Connie, Lydia, and Chuni were sipping egg nog and singing Christmas carols. Kerry and Jeanie were snaking on cookies and talking. Abby and Luka were dancing. Mark chased Elizabeth under the mistletoe where they now stood kissing. Carter was dressed as Santa Claus he was busy entertaining Reese , Carlos , and Rachel even though she said she was too old for Santa Claus. Everybody was having a great time.   
Doug and Carol Ross approached the ER. Each one holding a twin. "You should really let me carry Tess." Doug tells her. "You already have Kate." She replied. "So you're almost nine months pregnant you shouldn't be carrying her, you shouldn't even be here you should be at home resting." He said. Carol sighs " Come on Doug its Christmas I haven't seen my friends since the girls first birthday party last month."  
"Ok just promise me you'll take it easy." he asks. "I promise" She says as she kisses him on the cheek.  
Doug and Carol walk into the lounge and scream "Merry Christmas everybody!" Everyone was thrilled to see them. Elizabeth squealed with delight as she hugged her friend. She pats Carol's belly "Look at you , you've gotten so big." Carol laughs. "Nice to see you to Elizabeth." Lydia, Connie, Chuni, Haleh, Malik, Lily, and Yosh all crowd around Carol taking turns hugging her. "We miss you girl, when are you coming back to work?" Haleh asked. Carol smiles "Well, if Doug had his way never, but I will be back as soon as possible." Malucci walked over to her. "Hey Carol you know I find pregnant women very sexy." Doug nudges him "Watch it buddy that's my wife you're talking to." Malucci smiled "Don't worry I'm only kidding." He gives Carol a hug. "We miss you hurry back." He told her.  
Carol noticed the twins were missing she looked around to see where they wandered off too. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Kerry. "The girls are playing with John." Carol looks across the room to see Kate and Tess along with Reese, Carlos, and Rachel. Carter was laughing and playing with them just like a big kid. She smiled. "Carter is so good with kids he'd make a wonderful father. Kerry sighs happily. "He will be a wonderful father." Carol looked at her. "Are you saying you're" Kerry nods. She gives her a hug she says "That's great I'm so happy for you" she replied. Kerry smiled "Thank you" she said. Just then Doug grabs Carol's hand and says "Can I borrow my wife for a minute." He pulls her under some mistletoe and kisses her. Carol had tears in her eyes. "What's the matter honey. "He asked This is the best Christmas ever. I have a room full of wonderful friends, two beautiful daughters, a new baby on the way, I love you Doug" She whispered. "I love you too Carol" He said as he kisses her again.  
Later that night everyone was sitting around as Carter passed out the secret Santa gifts. Carter handed out the last gift and took a seat next to Kerry. Everyone started to rip open their gifts like a bunch of excited kids on Christmas morning. All of a sudden Carol lets out a loud scream. "Carol honey what is it?" Doug asked with concern. She looks at him " I think I just had a contraction." Doug panics. "What but you're not due for another two weeks!" he replied "Well the baby had other ideas." she spat out. She has another contraction. "Her contractions are too close together we need to get her up to OB. "No Kerry I want you , Mark, and Abby to take care of her like you did before with the girls." Doug requested "Well, ok but only if its ok with Carol." Kerry replied. Carol who was now crying nodded her head in agreement. Mark goes and gets a gurney he and Doug lift Carol on to it. As they are wheeling her out she says "Wait!" Carol what's wrong." Doug asked. She yells for Carter. He walks over and takes her hand. "What is it Carol" he asked. "Carter the girls please look after the girls for me?" Carter smiles "Sure" he replied. "Thank you Carter." She tells him "You're welcome Carol, good luck." He kisses her cheek.  
  
Carol was now in exam room four. Doug was at her side holding her hand and Mark was holding her hand. Carol's contractions were strong and steady. She was in alot of pain. She looked at Doug she screamed "Where's the epidural man, I want the epidural man!" Just then the door opens and in walks Alex Babcock the anistezeoligst. "Miss Hathaway we meet again." He said. "Its Mrs. Ross now" she replied. Dr. Babcock smiled. "Congratulations to you and Dr. Ross. Are you ready for your epidural now?" Carol nodded. Mark and Doug gently held her up and once Dr. Babcock was finished giving Carol the epidural they gently laid her back down. Carol smiled at Dr. Babcock "God bless you epidural man I love you." He laughed and said "Good luck and congratulations" as he left the room.   
  
Carol's contractions were still coming quickly but she felt less pain thanks to the epidural. She had been in labor for several hours already. She was so tired she was sweaty her hair was plastered to her face "How much longer Kerry" she asked. Kerry smiles "It won't be long now you're at ten centimeters and once you have your next contraction you can start pushing.  
  
Abby gives Carol some ice chips "Here Carol these should cool you down a little." Doug takes the cup from her and scoops up some ice chips and feeds them to Carol.   
An hour later Carol is ready to push. "Ok Carol push!" Kerry instructs her. Doug and Mark held her up as she pushed. says "That's it Carol you're crowning, now I want you to rest a minute and push again." So she rested and pushed again. "Alright the head is out" Kerry told her. Abby suctioned the baby's nose and mouth. "Ok one final push and you and Doug will be parents again." Carol pushed one more time and the room was filled with the sounds of a new baby. "Congratulations It's A Boy" Kerry said with a smile.   
  
She places the baby on Carol's stomach and Doug cuts the cord. Abby takes the baby. She washes him off, weighs him, measures him, and wraps him in a warm blue blanket. Abby hands the baby to Carol. "Oh Doug look at him he's prefect." Carol whispered. Kerry smiles "He's beautiful does he have a name?" "His name Doug Ross Jr. or D.J for short." She replied. Kerry smiled. "Welcome to the world D.J and Merry Christmas." Carol looked over at the clock. "Oh my god Doug look what time it is, its Christmas." "Merry Christmas Carol thank you for giving me the best Christmas present ever, my son." He whispered as he kissed her and the baby on the top of his head. "Merry Christmas Doug thank you for giving me the best Christmas present too our son." She whispered. He pulls her close to him "I love you Carol" he said softly "I love you too Doug" she said softly. They share another kiss then they look down at their newborn son "Merry Christmas D.J" They both kiss the top of his head.  
  
Together Again  
Chapter 7: Meeting D.J... Kate and Tess meet their baby brother...Coming Soon 


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting D.J

This story takes place around Loose Ends and Such Sweet Sorrow. Carter never battled drug addiction. Instead he got support from Kerry Weaver and their friendship blossomed into love. They are now newlyweds (I know the idea of Kerry and Carter together is appalling to some ER fans but I love the idea of them as a couple. They are two lost souls that I think should be together! So sorry if I've grossed anyone out but don't worry this fic doesn't really have much Kerry and Carter romance in it.) Mark and Elizabeth are dating.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.( I wish Carter was mine! :) tee hee) They belong to Warner Bros.  
  
  
  
Summery :This story is the way I think Doug and Carol should have been reunited!!  
  
Together Again  
Chapter 7: Meeting D.J  
  
Carol is in her hospital room resting . Doug is sitting in a chair near her bed holding his newborn son. Looking out the window watching the snow fall. There is a slight tap at the door. Carter emerges holding Tess and Kate. "Can we come in?" Carter whispers. Doug smiles. "Of course you can." Tess and Kate see their daddy and get very excited. They start screaming "Dada ! Dada!" "Shh quite down girls before you wake up mommy." He replies quietly. Carter sets the girls down. Taking each one of their hands he leads them over to Doug.   
  
Tess and Kate see the baby in his arms. "dada baby" Tess squeals. Doug smiles "Yes Tess baby." "Girls this is your baby brother D.J" The girls ooh and ahh at the baby. Carter looks at the bundle in Doug's arms. " Doug he's beautiful you look so natural with him in your arms." He said softly. Doug smiles at him. " Thank you Carter, rumor has it that it won't be long until your holding a baby." Carter blushed " Yes but how did you know?" he asked. "Kerry told Carol and she told me" he replied. D.J started to squirm and cry in Doug's arms.  
  
"Dada baby cry" Kate squealed. "Yes sweetie the baby is crying." He replied. He bounces the baby and whispers "What is it what's wrong with my little man are you hungry?" He walked over to Carol he hated to wake her up she looked so cute. He gently touched her shoulder " Carol sweetie wake up." She stirs a little and opens her eyes to see Doug holding the baby and Carter holding the hands of each twin. She yawns "Doug what time is it?" she asked. "9am Christmas morning" he tells her. "Carter what are you doing here its Christmas shouldn't you be spending it with Kerry?" she asked. Carter smiles. " Don't worry I will be right now she's in an empty exam room taking a nap besides the girls wanted to meet their new baby brother."   
  
Kate and Tess squeal "mommy, mommy" they pull away from Carter and run over to the bed to hug her. He gets the girls "Okay girls mommy needs her rest" Carol smiles at her girls then she looks at Doug. " Somebody is hungry and wants their mommy" He informs her. Carol puts her arms out and he gently places the baby in her arms. "Is mommy's boy being a Mr. fussy pants. She said softly as she places the baby by her breast and he happily nurses.   
  
Once he is finished she burps him and lowers him back into her arms. Doug sits on the bed next to her placing his arm around her. The girls wiggle free from Carter once again and hop on to the bed with them. Carter smiled. "Hold that pose" he pulls out a camera. " Ok everybody say Merry Christmas!" Carol, Doug and the girls smile Carter snaps the picture. "Merry Christmas guys" he says. "Merry Christmas Carter." they both reply. "Merry Christmas Doug" Carol says softly. "Merry Christmas Carol." He whispered. He kisses her and D.J and tickles the girls. Carter smiles and quietly sneaks out leaving the Ross family to enjoy their Christmas together.   
  
  
Together Again  
Chapter 8: Epilogue...Coming Soon. 


End file.
